vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest for Fairy Enchantment Day 1
Description Welcome to the VFK Legens in History Epic Quest! This is the start of your epic quest for fairy enchantment! The first day's journey will explore some of the early history regarding fairy lore and other legends. Your reward for completing this first stage of the Epic Quest will be 1,000 credits and your first Legend Pin, the sword in the stone! Prizes Questions 1. Small magical creatures have been referenced in folk tales and legends for most of human history. Different cultures have their own versions of "the little people" and stories are found dating back to the beginnings of all branches of the Teutonic and Celtic peoples. Because there have been times that the different peoples did not communicate with each other, the stories are thought to predate the origin of these different groups. The beings which are the most common across history and cultures are called: * Hallowed Folk * Fairies * Cala people * Mantises * Philos 2. One of the major differences in the stories about fairies is their size. Legends and myths portray these supernatural beings as every size from normal human size, to tiny enough to go through slits under doors and keyholes. To be a very small size yourself, go to Stonehenge and tell everyone "I am fairy size" 3. While you are in Stonehenge, you may be interested in knowing that part of the tradition of this mystical place is believed to be constructed around 2800 B.C. is that good fairies come out and dance and frolic on the shortest night of the year. Shakespeare wrote a play about this magical night that is all about fairies being playful and pulling tricks on humans. This well known play is called: * King Lear * Macbeth * A Midsummer Night's Dream * Fairy Frolic * Much Ado About Nothing 4. One famous place where they perform Shakespeare's plays is at the Sydney Opera House. While you are being small and fairy sized, go to another place where you are fairy sized. Go to the Sydney Opera House and say. "When does the Shakespeare play start?" 5. Shakespeare used many legends to enhance his writing and make his stories more exciting. Besides the fairies what are two other popular legends he used in his plays? * Witches in Macbeth and Ghosts in Hamlet * Ghosts in Macbeth and Witches in Hamlet * Trolls in As You Like It, and Ogres in The Taming of the Shrew * Fairy Frolic * Goblins in Much Ado About Nothing, and Vampires in Macbeth * Vampires and Witches in Hamlet 6. While you are still fairy sized, venture into the Australian Outback where Dream time Legends tell of fairy-like beings called Mimis. These Australian fairies of Arnhem Land were said to have very thin elongated bodies. They spend most of their day in crevices of rocks to protect themselves, as they were thought to be in danger of breaking if exposed to a high wind. The Aborigines beliefs say that these Mimis taught them to hunt kangaroos and prepare their meat for food. Go to the third Australian Outback room and say, "Hey, Mimis, what's for dinner?" 7. Another appearance on the stage, by fairies occurs in a famous Gilbert and Sullivan musical. In this musical production, one of the main characters, an Arcadian shepherd has a mortal father and is only half fairy. Being only half fairy, his mortal half causes him much trouble and worry. This musical highlights the belief that is held by many cultures that legendary beings married regular mortals and that their children had a mixture of supernatural powers. The name of this popular musical is: * The Pirates of Penzance * Iolanthe * H.M.S Pinafore * Carmen * Phantom of the Opera 8. The Australian Aboriginal Dreamtime, considered to be the oldest oral traditions on Earth (50,000 years or more), explains the beginnings and ancient ways of Australia and the Australian natives. These inter-related stories explain Aboriginal Australian origins, beliefs, and culture. Go back to the Sydney Opera House where you are still fairy sized and go around to the back of the Opera House. Once there, say "Tell me a Dreamtime story." 9. Another interesting belief of the Australian Aboriginals is the legend where the Noongar believe that the Darling Scarp represents the body of a Wagyl. A Wagyl is a being resembling a snake that meandered over the land creating lakes, rivers, and waterways. It is believed that the Wagyl created one of the rivers in Western Australia. The name of this river is: * Serpentine River * Murray River * Blackwood River * Amazon River * Swan River 10. There are so many legends of beings that live in water, that a general term is often applied. Called water sprites, or water fairies according to the ancient alchemist Paraclesus, this name refers to beings that inhabit water and can breathe both water and air. It is said that these beings will not harm you unless they are threatened. Just to test out this legend, go to the fountain at the castle entrance and stand next to the fountain. Say "Come here, nice little water sprite, I won't hurt you." 11. Other cultures have water related legendary beings as well. One well known being originating from Greek legends as inhabiting fountains, wells, brooks, springs and streams is: * The Lady of Shalot * A Naiad * A Freshwater Eel * A Newt * A Water Horse 12. Wings are well known in Victorian and post Victorian art depicting fairies, but are seldom heard of in oral traditions and folklore. Fairies, even tiny ones flew using magic, or by catching a ride on the back of a bird. Go to the Victorian park and say "Magical fairy wings will let me fly" 13. It is often the fondest desire of a child to get to see a fairy, but in many cultures, fairies were mischievous beings that could cause you harm. As a result, many things were thought to ward off fairies and were used by people to protect themselves. Which of the following items or practices are NOT considered to keep fairies at bay: * Iron * Wearing clothing inside out * Church Bells * Rabbit's foot * St. John's Wort * Bread 14. People with skills that were not widely known such as those of a Miller were sometimes looked upon with suspicion. The Scots thought that millers, because they had the ability to control the machinery of a mill and the milling process must have some special arrangement with supernatural beings such as fairies. Because in Scotland, fairies were feared, the people did not venture near a mill after dark as they believed that fairies brought their grain to be milled at night. This meant that the miller could sleep soundly knowing that the local people would not come and rob him. One can not help but believe that the millers perpetuated this belief. Go to the Blacksmith shop in the Medieval Age and say "Fairies mill their grain at night. I saw them with my own eyes!" 15. An ancient poet, fifteenth century monk John Lydgate penned some writings that tied another great legend, King Arthur closely to the fairy world. He wrote that the great king was crowned in "the land of the fairy." He also wrote that King Arthur was taken in his death by four fairy queens to a mythical land where he lies under a "fairy hill", until he is again needed. The name of this land is: * Avon * Avion * Aviation * Abolone * Avalon 16. Now that you are in Celliwig, head to Camelot where the Legendary King Arthur sat at his round table with his knights. The fairies of medieval time began to grow fewer in number as the age progressed, and in many cases, the fairy characters became more wizards and enchantresses than fairies. Fairies did not completely fade from the legend surrounding King Arthur, however as evidenced by the name of one of the main characters in the legend, Morgan Le Fey. Fey, meaning fairy indicates that she was still connected with the fairy world. Once you reach the Round Table Room, say "Fairy world!" Answers 1. Fairies 2. Go to Stonehenge and tell everyone "I am fairy size" 3. A Midsummer Night's Dream 4. Go to the Sydney Opera House and say. "When does the Shakespeare play start?" 5. Witches in Macbeth and Ghosts in Hamlet 6. Go to the Australian Outback III room and say, "Hey, Mimis, what's for dinner?" 7. Iolanthe 8. Go around to the back of the Sydney Opera House. Once there, say "Tell me a Dreamtime story." 9. Swan River 10. Go to the fountain at the Castle Entrance and stand next to the fountain. Say "Come here, nice little water sprite, I won't hurt you." 11. A Naiad 12. Go to the Victorian Summer Park and say "Magical fairy wings will let me fly" 13. Rabbit's foot 14. Go to the Medieval Blacksmith shop in the Medieval Age and say "Fairies mill their grain at night. I saw them with my own eyes!" 15. Avalon 16. Go to King Arthur's Round Table and say, "Fairy world!" Category:Quests Category:Epic Quests